Señor Senior Junior
Señor Senior Junior is an antagonist from the hit Fox animated television series Kim Possible. He is a vain man-child with little to no interest in being a villain. While he generally goes along with his father's evil plans and has even attempted a couple jobs himself, he is usually too busy maintaining his tan and becoming a pop star to concern himself with world domination schemes. Junior's first appearance is in the episode "The New Ron". Personality Junior is, for the most part, interested only in himself. If he put his mind to it, he would likely be a better villain than his father, as he favors simple solutions over more complex "traditional" schemes, but he is also extremely lazy. His dream is to become a pop star, although it is shown in several episodes that he has no musical talent. Family Junior's only known family is his father, Señor Senior Senior. They appear to be fairly close, and although Junior resents the increased amount of work he has to do (due to his father's criminal activities), he is genuinely happy whenever Senior says he's proud of him. Personal History Junior and his dad live on a fairly intimidating private island, somewhere off the coast of Europe. Kim first encountered them when Junior's giant tanning lamp was causing rolling blackouts across Western Europe. Upon going to their island and realizing that Senior didn't mean any harm, she gave him a lecture about energy conservation and let him be. Relationships Shego While Junior is in villainy for the sake of his father, he has partnered with Shego a couple times to great effect. They first met when Shego was hired to tutor Junior in villainy so Junior and Senior could share a bond. Instead, Shego and Junior ended up becoming friends and Junior a more competent villain. They meet once more when he busted her out of prison to help think up with a gift for Senior's birthday. Despite both encounters ending badly, they appear to have developed respect for one another and Shego seems to tolerate him more than any other villain. Kim Possible During the Animology craze, Junior developed a crush on Kim after finding out their Animology profiles were compatible. Because the book said they were soul-mates, Junior saved Kim's life and showered her with flowers for an unknown period of time which apparently did not last too long. After that they returned to being enemies. Talents and Skills Junior is, alas, not a man of many talents. He cannot sing, and he's about an even match for Ron in a fight even though he appears extremely muscular. However, he has become more of a challenge when Shego tutored him, so it is possible his fighting skills lack training or he has no real desire to. His main talent is probably his clear head; when he puts his mind to it, he can usually come up with the simplest solution, but he is almost always ignored. When he does act on his own, such as kidnapping a computer genius to help him find the perfect girlfriend, things tend to end favorably for him. Category:Characters